


Bubble Bath #2

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Huey, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Gay Character, Gen, Language, Sibling Love, Sisterly Love, Swearing, Webby is lovably weird, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: With Webby’s help, Louie comes out to Huey and Dewey in the tub.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Bathtub Talks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Bubble Bath #2

“I’m glad you could join me here today.”

“Why the hell are we in the bathtub?”

“No swearing in Webby’s bathroom!” Webby throws the soap at Dewey and it hits his shoulder with a smack. 

“Ow!”

Huey rolls his eyes. “So what did you want to tell us, Lou?”

Louie clears his throat. “First of all, it’s my bathroom,” he says, picking up the soap and giving it to Webby to put back in the soap dish. 

“It’s neither of your bathrooms, we share it,” says Huey. 

“Second of all,” Louie continues, ignoring Huey, “I have something really important that’s not easy to say, so no interrupting.”

Webby looks at Dewey. 

Dewey gawks in offence. “What? I can keep my mouth shut!” 

“Guys, I...”

Huey and Dewey are focusing solely on him. 

Louie gulps, throat tight. “I...”

Both his brothers notice his discomfort and remain patiently quiet. 

Webby reaches over and squeezes Louie’s shoulder. Louie looks uncertainly at her. She gives him a reassuring smile. 

Louie takes a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

He waits for Huey and Dewey’s reactions. 

“Cool,” Dewey simply says.

“Congratulations on figuring out your sexuality,” says Huey.

Louie takes a moment to process what they just said. 

Then Huey arches a curious eyebrow. “Is that all?”

Louie nods dumbly.

“You made all four of us squeeze in this tiny ass bathtub just to tell us that?” Dewey asks.

“No swearing!” Webby throws the soap at him again.

“Ouch! Dammit!”

“I said no swearing!”

“Dammit isn’t a swear word!”

“You aren’t...” Louie hesitates, “You aren’t, like... mad?”

“Mad?” Huey and Dewey ask simultaneously. 

“Why would we be mad?” Huey asks.

“Yeah, dude,” says Dewey, “Like, love is for everyone.”

Louie smiles at that, relief flooding his chest. He sighs and leans against Webby’s shoulder.

“Did you really think we’d be mean about this?” Huey asks, looking a little hurt by his little brother’s mistrust. 

Louie shakes his head. “No. But...”

“But what?” Dewey urges.

Louie sighs. “Well, you make gay jokes sometimes,” he says to Dewey. He turns to Huey. “And you think romantic relationships are gross, so...”

“I’ll stop,” Dewey says instantly.

“And just because I personally don’t want to be in a romantic relationship, doesn’t mean I’d judge you for wanting to be in one,” Huey says.

Louie thinks about that for a minute. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He smiles. “Thanks, guys.”

“No problem, LouLou.”

“Anytime.”

Webby then wraps her arm around Louie in a half-hug. “See? I told you they’d be cool about it.”

Louie nods, smiling wider.

“Okay, now that we’re done,” Dewey begins, “Who’s sitting on my ankle?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
